Hangar 13
by Kamil the Awesome
Summary: Sequel to 74th and Blowing on Sparks. Peeta has been captured by the Capitol, but Katniss is safe in 13. Coin has sent a group of soldiers to reclaim him, but the Capitol is in wait. And meanwhile Panem explodes with the flames of revolution.
1. Part 1: Ashes of Civilization, Chapter 1

A/N: here I am at the beginning of another story. This is the final one in my trilogy that includes 74th and Blowing on Sparks. If you haven't read either of those, go and do so. Otherwise, enjoy.

Disclaimer is on profile. 1st person is for Katniss and 3rd is everyone else (who matters).

Hangar 13

Part 1: Ashes of Civilization

Chapter 1

I remained in the closet until we reached District 13. I overheard some men talking about how District 12 was completely gone and that the Capitol had probably littered it with pods, hoping I would return. I was somewhat familiar with pods, since they appeared in the Hunger Games every once in a blue moon; they functioned like landmines of old. When triggered, they'd spray out some sort of horror that was created in a Capitol lab. Upon arrival, I peeked out to make sure nobody was close by; I had a feeling I'd being hiding away more in the near future.

"There you are Catnip," Gale said. He was standing in a corner, waiting for me to emerge. "I heard the news and…I'm sorry about Peeta." I wait for a comment that reveals he's lying, but it never comes. "None of us thought that he was in danger of being retaken, or else different tactics would've been used in the rescue." He released a fake laugh.

"Coin sent out a group of ex-Peacekeepers to get your husband back." My eyes widened, surprised that she was doing that for me.

"But why?" I ask, sure that she's up to something. Gale just shrugs, not sure. I glare at him; I know him well enough to see that he's lying to me right now. I don't know why and I ignore the urge to question him further.

"Katniss!" a voice calls out from the doorway. I look over to see Prim. Behind her is mother, who happens to have Buttercup in her arms. The cat hisses in my direction and I give a scowl in return. My sister races to me and I open my arms and she crashes into them. A few tears leak out of her eyes and I realize she's trying not to cry. "We heard about Peeta," she says and I can't help but smile; I'm happy they care so much for me. "I thought seeing District 12 destroyed would be the worst thing to happen today, but then that came out of a soldier's mouth while we were eating."

She now begins to openly cry and I hold myself still, ignoring the urges to release her and run away, to cry somewhere by myself. "They'll get him back," I tell her. I try to sound reassuring, but I'm not sure about Coin yet. She looks up at me and smiles, which brings a soft, sad smile to my face. I know I need to be strong for her, but I can't help but envy my mother; she didn't have a country ripping apart around her head when father died.

I release Prim and she returns to mother. They walked over to Gale and began to talk with him as another visitor entered for me. Francine walked into the room and it took every ounce of self-restraint to not attack her. She had promised to return Peeta to me and now he was in a Capitol prison where they'd test who knows what on him. Or he would become an Avox for some barbaric family close to Snow.

"I'm sorry about Peeta," she said, looking away from me. I saw that breaking her promise to me and letting him be captured embarrassed her. And that's when I realized her promise didn't revolve around his death; it was to make sure he didn't have to suffer a fate worse than death at Snow's hands.

"It's fine," I tell her. I know I'm lying, but it feels good to tell her that. Even though afterwards I feel like I've been punched in the gut. "I've been told they're sending people to get him back for me."

"Of course they are," Francine states. "They want you to be the Mockingjay, the symbol of the rebellion. It's obvious that you must be the symbol. They're just getting Peeta so you're more helpful." She stops before saying anything else, realizing she had given too much away. "Act like I never told you that, okay?" I just nod, understanding why she said that: to cover her tracks in case I bring up that line of thought. Especially in front of Coin.

The last person to enter is an older man. His beard is scraggily and the color is fading away. It takes me a couple of seconds before I recognize him as being Boggs. "Coin has requested your prescence to discuss things of importance to the rebellion."

"Why can't she come here?" I ask. He rolls his eyes and groans.

"Haymitch said you'd be problematic," he mumbled. He straightened out after the small complaint and spoke to her. "This ship is usually stored beneath the ocean and we flood the corridors to drown out Capitol rats." A real laugh escapes my lips.

"Fine, I'll come with you to her. What's the worst that could happen?" I joke. He raises an eyebrow and I suddenly regret the statement. I can already tell that this woman Coin is not my friend.

And never will be. Lucky me.

* * *

The interior of the G-class battle helicopter was quiet. The three men sat there, staring at each other. The two from District 11 had a history together, yet they said nothing. The other man had been part of the Peacekeeper group commanded by President Snow himself to keep Peeta and Katniss together during the train ride home. They were all now on their way to the Capitol to rescue Peeta Mellark. Coin had sent them on the mission because of Mellark's importance to the Mockingjay, his wife.

"So how do we know we're on the right path?" Doug asked. His old friend, Jackson was the first to reply.

"Because there's a tracker in his system. It allows 13 to know where he's at." He glanced at the other man, who had remained silent the entire time.

"That's true, to a point," he stated. "The tracker was made to last in his system without detection by the Capitol for a period of five weeks, give or take a handful of hours. He'll still have them for a week or two after we rescue him, if the briefing was correct."

"It should be," Jackson said. "I'm surprised that someone like you would be a spy for District 13, Thomas." He smirked; knowing that one of the two knew his name. "You'd think someone who got top marks on every single test to become a Panem Peacekeeper would be happy working in, say, the Presidential Mansion. Or should I say, Snow's Mansion." The three laughed, the barrier between them smashed.

"My father was part of a small time rebellious group that had people in every single district. The children of two members are now in District 13, if that craft finally arrived." Neither of them said anything, for they could probably guess at who they were.

"It seems irresponsible of her mother to let her follow in her fathers footsteps," Doug commented. "Especially if he was killed by a 'mining incident' meant to purge the group from Panem."

"That's enough of the conspiracy theories, boys," the pilot said over the COM. "We'll be there in three minutes and there's no sign of any muttations or hovercrafts. It's too quiet, and I don't like it." The two gunners nodded, rotating their machine guns about to counter any sort of surprise attack.

"Well, it looks like we have to be serious now," Thomas said, leaning back. "I hope the Mockingjay is having better luck than us right now." He glanced out at the far stretching forests and the others didn't reply.

* * *

Coin watched me as I arrived at Command. Haymitch, Finnick, and Johanna were already there with her. Francine and Gale had come along, since Boggs had orders to bring them. The woman waited until we were all sat before speaking.

"Eight Districts are in full rebellion. One is gone, two are weakening, and the Capitol's pet District 2 remains the strongest point outside of Snow's fortressed city of gluttony. Reports state that he's contesting Eight and Four, two of the most important Districts that are in rebel hands. He can't attack 11 without 8, so it's currently the most important site. It will determine how the rebellion fares."

"But what about 4?" asked Finnick. I understood why he was asking about his home; mine was just destroyed and the Capitol was trying to take his back so they could continue their tradition of oppression.

"They'll have to wait until 8 is secured, Soldier Odair. I know how much it pains you, but if 8 falls, the Capitol can take back 11 and then there will be no use in reinforcing 4. It'll be over and we'll all be led to the executioner's block." There's a slight ting of fear in her voice and I have some horrid ideas at what she may be trying to poke at.

"And then there's the matter of the Mockingjay," Coin says, glancing at me. "The rebellion needs a figurehead, someone that the citizens of Panem can look up to and know that there is hope in fighting back. Of course, all we need is for you to say yes to my question. I can force you, but I don't want the people to see me as a name change." I realize she's making a reference to her position within District 13.

"So what do you want me to do to sign my soul over to you?" I remark. She flinches and the others glare at me but I don't care.

"Will you become the face of the rebellion? Will you be our Mockingjay?"

I smile before answering.

* * *

Peeta sat in the cold cell, watching the single guard walk past. The Peacekeeper's uniform was a shocking white compared to the dark prison. He could hear the screams of other prisoners. Some of them were being tortured, some being turned into muttations to serve the Capitol, and others into Avoxes. He was disgusted by it, but could do nothing. A pair of footsteps neared. Another Peacekeeper arrived, this one holding a gun in his hands.

"There's word that a rebel aircraft is approaching this base." The man glanced at the prisoner. "Command is assuming they're coming for him. They want us to clear out of here until they spring him from the cell and then attack." He pulled out a syringe. "This'll make it easier," he said. The other man nodded, seeing the second message and opened the gate.

He dove for the nearest Peacekeeper, but he raised his weapon. Peeta backed away from him, stopping when he hit the wall. The man continued forward, the needle in the air.

"Keep calm, Mr. Mellark. We're here to help you." He was trying to be reassuring, but Peeta picked out the violence hidden in his voice.

"I don't believe you," he stated, glaring at them. "I've heard the same thing from a half dozen Capitol fool during my entire life. And from the Mayor of 12 –" he was cut off by laughing.

"District 12 no long exists. The Capitol firebombed it the morning Coin came to get you and your damned wife. At least we put a wrench in those plans." Peeta paused, sure that the man was lying, but seeing no signs of that on his face. His hands formed fists without thought. "I see that this has made you angry. That's good. We can shape that to aim it at others."

The man's smile grew, his lips spreading. His arm sped down at the prisoner and the needle made contact, impaling itself in his body. The Peacekeeper pressed down on the plunger and the world went foggy for Peeta. The two guards grabbed his body and lowered him to the ground, laying him out. They then picked him up and placed him on the bed as to now raise suspisions; he was meant to be part of the trap for the rebel forces soon arriving.

And they were more valuable alive than dead.

A/N: don't know how constant I can update, but we'll see. Reviews do speed the process up.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thanks to Anime Princess for the review and to everyone who either alerted or favorited. Now if more of you would review, I'd be happier.

Chapter 2

"I have two conditions," I tell Coin. She glares at me, but waits. Apparently she does care to hear what I have to say. "First off, I want to kill Snow. Not you, not some paid executioner, nor can you. I. Kill. Snow." She nods, picking up my opinion that it isn't debatable.

"That's fine. What's your second?"

"When this is all over and you or whatever puppet you put in is in charge of Panem, I request that you leave Peeta and me alone. I've grown tired of people manipulating me and I wish for this to be the end. Those are the conditions for me becoming the Mockingjay." I sit back down, having just noticed that I stood up at some point in the discussion.

Coin stared at me for a couple of seconds, thinking. "I accept your conditions. I'd suggest you accommodate yourself with the layout of District 13 today. Lunch will be served soon and I'm sure you'll learn the facility by dinner. Beetee will be arming you tomorrow for combat." She paused, glancing to the doorway. "And then there's someone here to see you. Of course, you'll be visiting him the day after next." I turn around to find Cinna standing at the door, a small smirk on his face.

"It's nice to see you once more, Katniss." He stepped into the room, his hands stuffed into pockets. "I was sure that I'd find myself in a Capitol prison next to your husband, but it seems Plutarch was able to convince Coin I was important enough to be rescued." One of his hands shuffled around for a couple of moments before pulling it out.

I smile seeing it was my old Mockingjay pin. I had wondered what happened to it once, but I ended up forgetting about it.

"I think it's important that you have this back, since it appears that you're going to need this more than me." He smiled, pinning it onto the stinking clothes I was wearing. First step once dismissed would be to find my room, shower, and put something else on. _But keep the pin_.

"Thanks," I say, not looking back up at him. I can feel all of their eyes on me, yet I don't care right now. But then a thought bubbles up in my mind. "Coin," I begin, "how much longer until Peeta is returned to me?" My question makes it obvious that I've heard about the mission. I've turned to stare at her and the expression of everyone else reveals that it was never a secret to begin with.

"I'm not sure," she says. "They're expected to return here within the next 36 hours, but the Capitol is rather unpredictable and chances are that he'll either die before you see him once more or he'll end up in the war, waiting for you to come rescue him." I took some time to think through her response. Some of it didn't make sense until a thought popped into my head: _he may not come back alive_.

Emotions rage through me, a tempest burning through. My inner strength begins to weaken, and a dark glare emerges on my face. Gale gives me an inquisitive glance and I raced away, my anger and sadness pushing to the top. The citizens of District 13 jump out of my way, all of them garbed in the same light gray uniforms. They remind me of Peacekeepers, but the color is enough for me to not make such a horrid connection stick in my mind. I hear the voices of Prim, Gale and Cinna call out for me, but I ignore them.

For once my feelings can take charge and the events outside can wait. It's not like I have to do anything productive until tomorrow. At least, that's what Coin thinks. A small, crazed grin emerged on my face as I continued through the maze of corridors, searching for a room similar to the one I had last ran off to.

Yet now all I can do is worry about Peeta. It's terrible for me to let myself dip into the depression that almost destroyed my mother and killed Prim and myself, but I can't help it.

_Dammit Peeta. You better return to me_.

* * *

Jackson followed behind Doug and Thomas, watching for any Peacekeepers who'd dare try and attack from behind. The base was too quiet, they had decided. Thomas stopped them, glancing down at the tracking device in his hands; he motioned down the left corridor. They strolled down six cells before they found him; he was lying on his bed.

"Just a sec," Doug stated, squatting down to the level of the bed. "It looks like he didn't fall asleep like how he's arranged." He mumbled away, looking around the chamber until he found a camera. He laughed to himself for a moment before drawing out a pistol and shooting it. Sparks rained down from it, scattering across the floor.

"What are you doing you fool!" the other two yelled at him. He turned back around, glancing at Peeta's limp form.

"I'm blocking their view of us and I was also checking something," Doug replied. "They drugged him for some reason. Probably to hide any truths about what they'll be up to while we haul him out of this dump."

"Makes sense," Thomas said, pulling open the cell. "They even made sure to leave it unlocked. It's as if they expected us to get this far…" he drew his rifle in a flash, aiming it down the corridor they had just travelled down. There was nobody there, so he lowered his gun.

"Someone is jumpy," Jackson stated. He stepped into the cell and lifted Peeta. He crunched up his face, shocked by how much the boy weighted. Apparently the three days in the arena did nothing to his weight. Before he could exit, Thomas stopped him, a needle in his one hand and the other one raised.

"I'd suggest putting him down for this," the man said. Jackson laid Peeta on the floor and Thomas lowered the syringe, sticking it into his arm. He pressed down on the plunger and the prisoner woke up, screaming. Something bad must've been going on when he was put under.

"It's a trap!" he bellowed, sitting up. He glanced over at them, panting; somehow his hair was already matted from stress and sweat. He recognized faces first. "Why are you all here? What are you going to do with me?" He turned to Jackson and Doug. "Aren't you two supposed to be in 11?" They nodded as he turned to Thomas. "And weren't you that Peacekeeper on the train returning from my first Games?" He just nodded.

"We need to get out of here now," Doug stated, bringing his rifle up. There were horrid screams filling the bunker corridors. They were somewhere between a monkey howl and a bear's roar.

"They knew you were coming and planned an ambush," Peeta stated. "Instead of just having me, they'll have three rebellious Peacekeepers to be turned into Avoxes. Or worse."

"I'll bet on worse," Jackson said. The group of four started towards the waiting helicopter. Peeta told them that it would be unlikely for the Capitol to destroy it; if they didn't make it outside fast enough, then it would just be captured if the pilot didn't flee. They reached the main corridor in the span of two minutes, just to find a group of Peacekeepers waiting for them at the far end. A command was called out to the group of soldiers, but they couldn't pick it up.

"So what are we going to do?" Peeta asked the three soldiers. They were all staring down at their enemies, who were waiting for their first move. It seemed that their weapons wouldn't work at the range they were dealing with. Thomas fumbled around in his pack for a moment before pulling out a small ball. He pressed down on the top of it and rolled it down the hallway. Smoke began to escape from it, decreasing visibility in the chamber. Coughing began to echo down from the Peacekeeper side; whatever it was, it was meant for disabling enemy troops.

The three soldiers all pulled out gas masks, with Jackson handing his extra to Peeta. They strolled down the corridor, stepping over the Peacekeeper bodies when they reached them.

"Rather nasty business, isn't this Peeta?" Doug asked, exiting the bunker. There was a small group of three Peacekeepers surrounding the battle helicopter. The two gunners were standing away from their posts, arms raised. They stopped and the armed guards kneeled, lining up the gun sights with the Peacekeeper helmets. Jackson fired first, with Doug firing right after him and Thomas firing last. Peeta watched as each of the three-targeted men moved forward, their heads imploded by the force of the bullets. Clouds of blood splashed into the air, painting it with their grotesque beauty. The gunners began to wave back, happy that they were freed from their partial imprisonment.

The four raced over to the helicopter, all of them entering behind the gunners. The pilot congratulated the three-armed men and welcomed Peeta back before lifting up off the ground. Their destination was District 13, but Capitol hovercrafts were already being sent towards them. And then the pilot got a new order from Command.

"Take them to District 8, factory subsection 23b. Not only do we need reinforcements now, but it'll look better for the propos if Peeta and Katniss are reunited together in the midst of battle. Coin out." The pilot nodded and went through standard liftoff procedures.

It was just the six in the back who didn't know they had a date with the Capitol armies in the middle of Panem industry.

* * *

My grumbling belly forced me out of my temporary exile from reality. Even with the pain from the knowledge I may lose Peeta, I vow that I'll never turn into a statue like my mother. She faded away and left Prim and I to fend for ourselves. If it wasn't for him and Gale, we surely would've died. I wander the halls of District 13, ignoring the stares. A young boy, maybe a year or two older than Prim, comes running up.

"Everyone's been worried about you, Catnip." I was about to glare at him, but then I realized that it was Rory, Gale's younger brother. "Gale's been given a job working for Beetee, since Coin decided he was too volatile to be deployed to the warfront." I give that horrible woman a silent thank you. I don't want to lose him, my best friend, if there's a chance I may lose my husband.

"That's good," I tell him. He beams at me, obviously pleased by his brother's placement; I already know Gale is going to complain about that when I show my face at dinner. "How about you lead me to wherever they feed us here, since I'm starving." It was true. Last time I ate was the night before our rescue; it had taken a good part of a day to get back to District 13.

"Sure," he says and we're off. We pass by the door leading to Command on the way; I must've ran off in the wrong direction; wouldn't surprise me if that was one of the things called to me after I ran away. It takes us five minutes to reach a room Rory tells me is called a "cafeteria". There's a line of people with trays getting what I assume is food along one of the sides; the room is dominated by a maze of tables, all of them with benches instead of chairs.

"Katniss!" the familiar voice of Prim calls out. I wave to her, but Rory points me towards the line. My glare sends him running, but I still get in line. The man right in front of me glances back and sees my pin.

"Please go ahead of me," he says, taking a step back. His hand is aimed towards the next person in line, who also notices my pin. From there, everyone without a tray repeats this.

"No. I don't deserve such treatment." They all stare at me, shocked.

"But you're the Mockingjay." Word spreads fast here in 13, I realize.

"That doesn't mean I deserve to be treated different that everyone else. This rebellion if for the common people of Panem, not for me or some vendetta I may have against the Capitol." They all think on my words and now I thank Peeta for giving me just a little of his gift for words.

And his name pains me greatly.

A/N: look another chapter. I may get another one out before the weekend if I get, say, three reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thanks to Anime Princess for reviewing again and to Rollercoasteroflife-1D and nathalie-primrose for your reviews. How about four reviews for the next chapter and I'll have it up by Tuesday or maybe Wednesday? That sounds good.

Chapter 3

Peeta sat with the soldiers in the helicopter, watching the ground fly past. One of them, a man named Thomas, explained to him that he had been injected with a sedative to keep him quiet until they arrived in hopes they'd be burdened by him. Is old job as a Peacekeeper had stationed him near the Capitol multiple times and he knew most of the tricks. That knowledge led him to prepare for that scenario and bring a syringe full of adrenaline.

He thanked him for that, and the conversation soon ended. He wanted to ask why he had been on the train so long ago and was now here, but Peeta didn't ask; the other two talking within their own group and the gunners were too busy to be distracted. He moved his gaze to the sky and he saw small shadows way in the distance. They appeared to be moving at the same speed as them and towards the same location.

"What do you think that is?" he asked. Everyone turned to see Peeta pointing at the shadow. They all stared at it for a couple of moments before recognition dawned on the faces of the ex-Peacekeepers.

"That's a Capitol Deathcraft," Thomas said. "They were created right before the end of the First Rebellion. However, they were never launched since there was no longer reason to. Rumored holding of about 5,000 muttations and a full armament of 10,000 Peacekeepers." His face scrunched up. "That's not enough to take District 13, though. The defenses are too strong for those numbers."

"We're close to 8," Doug said. He was looking out the main compartment, watching the ground. "However, I'm not sure why we're so close. We should've been flying over 9 or 10 around now."

"They were one of the first to rebel," Peeta told them. He had ignored the second part Doug said. Everyone turned to him; staring as if they were shocked he knew that. "Katniss found that out after the Victory Tour. We even met a couple of citizens from that District who had fled all the way across to 12. We never did find out if they made it to 13, since that now exists."

"That's good news, I guess," Jackson stated. "However, it is suspicious that we're flying over the wrong District." He turned to the other soldiers. "Unless we're getting redeployed now." They didn't appear pleased, but none of them made any negative comments about their fate. Peeta decided to say nothing to them, since he didn't want to spoil the mood. Even if it was already becoming sour.

"Just think about it this way," Thomas stated. "As a way to congratulate us for our job well done, Coin's deploying us to the most important battlefield for the rebellion. She's betting that if we win at 8, then we can force the Capitol forces back to their home and then crush Snow." They all began laughing, but stopped after a minute when they noticed Peeta was just staring out, not even joining in.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" Doug asked. Peeta just nodded, not turning around. "Don't worry. You'll be back to her soon enough. Once you reach 13, I bet she'll be the first person there to welcome you back. Your old home is gone, so I guess you should see 13 as your new home. At least you have someone waiting for you."

Peeta looked away, thinking. The soldier was right, but he had a bad feeling.

Something wasn't adding up and he couldn't figure it out.

I watch as Beetee brings out a box for me. Rumors are spreading that the group sent to rescue Peeta was instead being sent to some other District, with many saying 8. I just ignored them the best I could, not wanting to focus on where he could end up; I wanted him here with me. He set the box down and I threw off the cover, being my impatient self. Inside had been the most beautiful bow I've ever seen.

"It's yours," he said. "Gale showed me one of the bows your father had made and I got to work immediately, trying to come up with ways to improve the design. The material part was easy, but building something that would match your abilities perfectly and then translating that to a bow that would be used in battle was rather…difficult, even for me."

"But there's no arrows," I point out. He begins to laugh and a quiver rises from inside the table. It rests right next to the box that still contains the bow. I lift it out and sling the arrow holder onto my back. The weight is perfect, almost as if I have air on my back. He notices the momentary panic that sweeps away as I move the weapon around in my hands.

"I guess you want to test it," Beetee asks. "We'll have a range set up soon enough. How about to stop by tomorrow after your visit with Cinna? I'm sure Coin can deal with that, since she is getting her way with you being deployed to 8 with a propo crew." I raise an eyebrow to him, but he minds me no attention. _Well, I'd love to know what this 'propo crew' is Beetee, but I'm sure that you're so busy that you don't need to tell me. I can probably get it out of Cinna tomorrow_.

"Is that all?" I ask. I push back my other question. He nods and I leave, heading for my room. It took me several wrong turns, but I reached it within half an hour after leaving Beetee's workshop. I had questioned Prim on why Gale was working there instead of preparing to fight in the war, but she avoided it. That was one thing I'd have to question her about. That and I've seen her with Rory more often than before my life began spiraling out of control.

Before I was thrown into the Hunger Games. Before I fell in love with Peeta.

* * *

The men aboard the battle helicopter racing towards District 8 were all quiet. The gunners were on edge, just waiting for a hovercraft or muttation to drop out of the thick clouds beginning to clog the sky. Doug and Jackson had descended to aiming their weapons out of the open ports, acting as bodyguards for the gunmen. Thomas was inspecting his weapons, replacing bullets where needed and moving equipment around. And then there was Peeta, who was unsure about which District he was going to be dropped off in.

He had been expecting to fall asleep at some point flying across Panem and wake up to Katniss's beautiful face back in 13, but his doubts on whether he'd see her again, let alone make it to 13, were increasing. He could already spot a couple looming factories way off in the distance. Their massive towers pierced the horizon, signifying the closeness of civilization.

"Ten minutes to the drop zone. All crewmen prepare to be deployed. Ten minutes to drop zone," the pilot warned them. The three soldiers all readied their weapons, turning to face out the helicopter. Peeta moved so he would jump out on the same side as Thomas.

"What use will I have here?" he asked. The man shrugged, not sure what to say. "That's useful."

"Maybe they'll be sending your woman to you," one of the gunners commented. "With the technology back in 13 and her skills with a bow, it's likely that Coin'll throw her into the battle zone, although she'll probably be out of the frontlines and somewhere I little safer." Peeta turned to him, confused.

"And why would she do that?"

"Because the film they could create of her fighting would be very useful for propos to be aired on Capitol televisions, and every television and screen across Panem. Seeing the Girl on Fire become the Mockingjay and resist the Capitol in order to get her love back, people'll chew it up. If we get lucky, Snow'll not only have his rebellion, but riots in loyal District 2 and in the Capitol itself."

Peeta nodded, not sure how to respond back. The idea that the woman who had been in control of the forces that had rescued Katniss and sent soldiers to get him was now throwing them back into the midst of danger was unsettling. He knew he was supposed to trust her, but doubts were rising in his mind. _Will she sacrifice us to win? What will become of us when Snow is dead and gone? And why did she wait so long to reveal herself, leaving us out of the mix?_ He knew that once he arrived in 13, those would be the first things he'd ask her.

It's not like he planned on giving her a choice on the matter.

The helicopter rocked, pushed around by some outside force. "Buckle up, boys. Capitol ground forces have spotted us and we're still five minutes out. Their damned tanks can reach us apparently." Thomas dragged Peeta deeper into the main compartment and strapped him to the back, making it tighter than necessary.

"Can't have you falling out, or a repeat of the rescue. I'm sure Katniss will march across Panem and take on the Capitol singlehanded for you, but Coin'll never let that happen." He then pulled down a rope from the ceiling. He tied it into a buckle on his belt. "Don't worry about us. We've all come to the conclusion that we're going to die during this war. That's the more likely situation, even with all of the men who'll survive every conflict with the enemy."

"Well that's reassuring," Peeta said. He noticed the unusual use of sarcasm. His wife had been rubbing off on him some. He glanced out of the helicopter to see random flashes of orange from the ground; it was the same orange of sunsets. A couple seconds after each flash was a boom and then a screaming pass, most likely the projectile meant for the helicopter.

"You shouldn't watch them try to kill you," Doug said. "I find it easier to get through these sorts of hells where you expect to die is just by finding some place that's peaceful and staying there until either you're safe, you die, or you begin tumbling from a thousand feet up." Jackson and Thomas glared at him, but the man just shrugged back; he must've not realized that what he said wasn't that helpful for Peeta. It just built onto his fears of never seeing Katniss again.

"Three minutes out," the pilot stated over the COM. "We should be out of range in a minute or so. Just hold on, take a deep breath, and pray to whatever you may believe in that we don't die."

"Maybe I should've let him do the talking," Doug commented. Peeta's eyes widened, staring at him as if the man was insane. Of course, it would be reasonable to assume he was. The other two were giving him similar looks, acting as if he had finally snapped. The gunners were just laughing, however. They found the man's statements to be highly amusing and weren't going to give them any respite, at least for now.

"Two minutes. We're safe, for now." Peeta realized that the firing had stopped, for the most part. A rare boom would reach them, but nothing happened to the helicopter. That was before a lucky shot took out one of the propellers. A small explosion rocked the G-class from the side, throwing it to the left. The pilot began compensating, but he sent back a message for them to prepare parachutes in case he couldn't level them out soon enough.

As the helicopter drifted right, Peeta glanced out to see one of the towers he had seen earlier. Smoke was rising up from it, mixing in with the clouds higher up. They were losing elevation and he was sure that they were going to crash into the brick building. They barely made it over, the underside grinding across it. _Thank god that it was small enough to pass over_. They continued to fall, staying next to the tower.

"One hundred feet to the ground. Parachutes are unnecessary. Balloon landers will be deployed shortly." Peeta turned to the soldiers, but they all shrugged; none of them knew what the lander things were.

_Please don't let me die_, Peeta called out. _Just let me see Katniss once more, and then maybe I could live with death. But I know she couldn't and she's important for the rebellion and its success. Allow these balloon lander things to keep us alive._

_Just let me get back to my wife. Please._

The helicopter hit the ground hard and his world painted black.

A/N: don't worry. Peeta doesn't have any tracker jacker venom in him, but that'll play a role later on in the story. Depending on how sadistic I become with this.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: thanks to Anime Princess, camcay2041, Synchro lover, and ilovecsimiaminyandlv for reviewing. And everyone else should review to, since I'd love to know what people think.

Chapter 4

My meeting with Cinna was a nice change. Between the hectic traveling between places in District 13, which feels overpopulated, and the pressure put on me by Prim and Gale, the soothing presence of my only Capitol friend was a change. On a rack to my left is a black suit that appears to be form fitting. I already see my pin is attached to it, yet it doesn't appear to be hanging on by a single bound of metal.

"What do you think?" he asks.

"I'm not sure yet. I haven't put it on." I approach it, holding out a cautious hand. The material is unfamiliar and he says nothing. I then grab it, pulling it off the rack and walk over to a side room to change. I release a happy sigh when I spot no cameras. I strip off my new uniform I was given this morning and slipped into the suit, noting how it formed to my body. I knew Cinna enough to know that there was a reason behind the fitting.

I stepped out of the room and he repeated his question. "I like it," I replied. "However, I don't see how this'll protect me from bullets." He laughed, walking around me.

"The material it's made out of was created long ago for that purpose. It's had some improvements through Capitol technology, but it's very effective. I wanted to give you a helmet, but Plutarch said no, since the propos need to see your face. And your braid, since it has become another marker for you." I stare at him, shocked. I never thought that would happen. He laughs once more when he sees my reaction. "Don't worry. It's only a District thing; the first person who tried it in the Capitol after the Quarter Quell 'disappeared'."

I didn't question him on what he meant by disappeared since I bet there was a second meaning, but that wasn't important. Yet. He then told me that on the left wrist was a control unit for the arrows Beetee had made me. The fact that they could flip between normal, explosive, and 'thermal', was a surprise. When I asked what the final function was, Cinna told me that it fit my theme. He laughs at my confused face.

"I guess I should get going," I state, glancing at my wrist. It said _10:30 – Command_. And as much as I'd love to skip, I knew that Coin would have the entire District searching for me. And then throw me onto the frontlines of 8. _There's something I'd be glad to never see_.

"I guess you do. Try not to be too late to Command; Coin'll never let me hear the end of it." I give him a small smile before leaving. I'm hoping that she tells me that Peeta is on his way to 13 or already here, but I have serious doubts. I can feel the disgust she has for me; it rolls off of her in waves. And I'm not even bothered by this fact, even though she could easily send me to my death if she wished so.

When I finally arrive at Command, she's glaring at me. "It appears that our Mockingjay thinks that there's things more important than planning how she's going to free her people," the president says, trying to guilt trip me.

"Or maybe she's just late," some else states. I can't tell whom for some weird reason. All I remember about what Haymitch told me last night was that Coin is putting together a group to protect me and be beautiful for the cameras. Boggs is here, but I've always assumed he was Coin's right hand man. On his side of the table are Finnick, Francine, and the representative from District 8 I haven't met yet. Across from them are Haymitch, Gale, and an empty seat for me.

I say nothing and instead just sit down, trying to hold myself back from giving Coin a murderous glare. She stands up from her seat at the far end and walks over to a map. "As you all know, we sent one of our elite packs to a Capitol bunker to rescue Peeta Mellark upon the thought process that having him here would help for moral support, especially with the Mockingjay. However, I just received a report that their helicopter was shot down over District 8 by Capitol forces." My eyes widen and panic flares through my body. This is exactly what I feared was going to happen. "However, we do have a back up plan for getting them back: you."

Haymitch stands up, having received some nod I missed. "We put together the 'Star Squad' based off of who was well known by the Panemian public and who would be best to keep them alive, if they end up on the frontlines for reasons beyond ours." He clicks on a button and a screen comes up. "On here are the names of each member of this group. Paylor is the only one of you," he says, glancing between everyone sitting, "who isn't part of the group. She's here to represent the Leeg twins who are currently on patrol duty right now." He sits down and turns his attention to Coin.

"Thank you Haymitch for the explanation." She turns to the rest of the table, removing her gaze solidly on the former drunk. "You'll be deployed to District 11 first, from which a train we have will take you to 8; it's what we do with all troops we deploy there, so don't feel like it's treatment to keep you all alive. Well, that's everything. You're all dismissed." I'm last to stand up and Gale's waiting for me beyond the door.

"It sounds like you'll be seeing him soon enough," he states, his arms folded. I just nod, not wanting to talk to him right now. He doesn't catch my hint and follows me as I walk away. "Coin was tempted to not let you join to go get Peeta." I stop, my fists clenched.

"Why," I growl through my grinding teeth. "What reason did she give for not wanting me out there?"

"She said that you could be unpredictable, having such a strong emotional connection to the 'prize', as she put it." I bet he has a small glimpse of pain on his face, but I don't turn to look at him. Nor do I turn to go confront Coin.

"Tell her that it's better I'm out there than stuck in here, knowing the danger he's in. I would assume she'd want her Mockingjay to be under control." Before Gale can reply, I storm away. I'm tempted to smile when he doesn't follow me, but I'm too angry to do that. And now all I can think about is how much I want Peeta back.

And I already know I'm will to kill anyone to keep him safe. I'll even kill Coin, who now appears to be the only person between him and me. Not even Snow appears to be in the way.

* * *

First thing Peeta noticed when he woke up was the dark ceiling. He had expected something more like the sterile white of the Capitol, but this change was nice. Especially since it wasn't a box.

"Look who's awake," a now familiar voice remarked. He glanced over to see Jackson, leaning up against the wall. "We've been waiting the past four hours for you to wake. Actually, I was just about to head out to get someone to take over watching your catatonic form."

"Uh…thanks, I guess." He looked around. "I expected more out of District 13," he commented. The soldier began laughing, right at the door.

"I wish we were there. Welcome to District 8, home to the industrial backbone of Panem. This is where the Rebellion will be decided, unless we somehow get pushed away from the Capitol." He then passed through the door, leaving Peeta alone. With his eyes fully adjusted, he took in his surroundings. The walls were simple, yet had the appearance of being forged from hardened dirt. There were two other beds and a handful of basic hospital machinery.

"It's nice to see the package didn't get destroyed," Doug commented walking in. Thomas was behind him, but he just rolled his eyes. They both had their rifles, hanging from a strap that went over their shoulder.

"It's nice to still be alive," Peeta replied. The two men laughed, smiling.

"It appears you still have your usual charm and grasp of how to control people with words only. Coin should be more worried about you than Katniss when it comes to possible usurpers within the Rebellion." His eyebrow rose and Thomas made a face, revealing that he knew that Mellark wasn't supposed to know what he just told him. "How about you forget I said that," he grumbled. Peeta nodded, but knew that the statement wouldn't fade from his memory.

"So when do we leave?" he asked. They began laughing again, but it was forced and they glanced at each other.

"Whenever the rescue team from 13 arrives. Apparently they can't throw us onto a train by ourselves and just ship us home." He took a glance backwards before continuing. Doug just stood there, his arms crossed. "Rumor has it that they're gonna throw a propo team with them since your wife is part of the group. It took some major maneuvering on the part of some Hawthorn guy to get Coin to allow her to come, or at least that's what they say. Of course, it started in the office of the General here, so I'd guess there's truth somewhere to it."

"Or it's all true," a voice stated. They turned to see the General standing behind them. "I was just on my way to check on our most precious visitor when I overheard you boys talking about the rescue operation. However, I need you to keep quiet on what I'm about to tell you. The Capitol has spies around this place and we don't know where they are."

"And how do you know we aren't spies?" Doug asked.

"Because you and your friend out there killed a handful of Peacekeepers to escape 11. Most of them you killed were the ones who had partaken in the most beatings and were the most oppressive, according to the people of the District." He then turned to Thomas. "And the majority of us mayors have know that Thomas here is sympathetic of the Districts. That's why they placed him on the trains, since he was too skilled to just be executed behind the scenes."

He grumbled something out before rushing out. Doug rolled his eyes before chasing after him; they were squad buddies now, Peeta remembered. He was left with just the General.

"Here's the deal, Peeta. Coin is sending a small group made of a couple of the best soldiers she has with Finnick, Gale, and Katniss. Nobody knows why Johanna isn't part of this group, but best guesses have been that she's up in 7 preparing to make the counter and keep 4 under our control. The Capitol has been working hard at trying to retake 8, but we almost have them gone."

"So what do I need to do?" Peeta asked. The General smiled.

"It's quiet simple. When you see her once more, smile and run to her. You should be safe, since the propo group is going to want you away from the real action." He then turned away. Peeta watched him walk off, thinking through what he had just been told. He wasn't sure what to think about that man, but he couldn't wait to leave 8.

But first off, he needed to get out of that room. And that's when he saw an unfamiliar man walk in with a syringe.

_This can't be happening again_.

A/N: I'll make this easy and give you a chapter soon if I just get 5 reviews. If now, then the next chapter won't show up until Wednesday at the earliest.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: thanks to abbey, ilovecsimiaminyandlv, twilightfanatic18, Synchro lover, and bc for the reviews. They help a lot.

Chapter 5

The first changes to District 11 I notice is that the fences are gone. It was weird to think about the place being free. I could hear the laughter of children running around as we land. I step out of the hovercraft first and I have to raise my hand to block out the sun; it apparently is harsher during the late summer. And that's when I realize that it's only been a year that I've been so close to Peeta; the Hunger Games marks a transition in our relationship.

"Well this looks like a wonderful place to live," Gale comments. Francine and Finnick both roll their eyes while the Leeg twins, having spent time in every District except 12, begins to debate with him why it's second only to 4. And then Finnick began chiming in to back her up.

"You're enjoying that too much," Francine tells me. I look away, wanting to hold back a laugh. "Or maybe it's just you know how close to getting back to Peeta you are." I close my eyes and see his crazy grin, those clear blue eyes of his, and his blonde hair that falls just above his eyes. Her giggling alerts me to my burning face.

"How about you shut it," I say. She just laughs and I realize that the people following us have stopped arguing. _That was fast, especially with Gale in it_. I turn around and my face darkens, the light pink turning into a darker red.

"Why don't we just stop picking on the Mockingjay and let her worry about her lover in peace," Finnick said. "She deserves some peace; once we return to 13, Coin'll be having them do whatever she wants. If they wish to live," he tacked on, giving me a suspicious wink. The color spreads from my checks across my face.

"You've changed, Catnip," Gale says. I glare at him, but he ignores me and continues talking. "A little over a year ago Peeta, you and I were standing behind the bakery in 12, discussing what we'd do if any of us got reaped. But then suddenly you two got pulled away and I began wishing for the best: that you'd realize how much he cared and that you'd get him out, since he told me that he wasn't coming home." He reads my mind faster than the thoughts can get to my face. "You can ask him when we get there."

"Whenever that is," I say, frustrated with the amount of time being taken. It was likely that he was in District 13 and Coin was just doing this just to see where my loyalties lie. Boggs made it clear to me during the flight over that she was wary of me and Peeta's abilities with words frightened her more; he was the true spark that had initiated rebellion. I was just a figurehead.

A group of regulars lead us across the District to the train station that I know all too well; it's the same one that I had arrived at during the Victory Tour. Emotions bubble up inside of me, but with all of the eyes watching and the camera crew having just arrived, I stuff them back down. I had six years of practice and only a year of trying to break that habit. A bizarre man walks up to us. He has tattoos similar to some of the ones I've seen in the Capitol, but he has one that appears to be my pin over his right eye. His cameraman and two other men come up from behind, aiming their equipment at us.

"We've been told that they're some chances you may end up on the front lines, thus we have a basic crew. I'll be watching everything from here, but I'll continue to do my job as director." He pulls out a container and opens it up. There's a half dozen of small dots inside of it. "I'll be in contact with all of you," he tells us, taking one out for each of us. Francine is the first to recognize them and we watch her slide it into her ear. We all follow suit, with me last; my ears are too important to dare risking like this. However, I know I have no say in the matter, thus it goes in.

The first thing I notice is that it doesn't restrict my hearing. I hold back my smile, knowing that the camera could be rolling; Panem doesn't need to see me randomly smiling. The Capitol could always change it to make me appear mentally unstable.

"Why do we need these," Gale asked. Finnick and Francine gave him looks as if he was crazy. Boggs, the Leeg twins, and Johanna did nothing except for continue to stare at the Capitol traitor. At least, I guess he was a traitor.

"Because it makes my job easier and keeps me out of the battle. Do you know how much a bounty for a Capitol deserter is, Mr. Hawthorn?" He shook his head, trying to hold back his surprise at being directly named. "It's the same amount as if they captured you and less than if they get Francine and half of what they'd get for these victors," he says, pointing to Finnick and Johanna.

"What about me," I ask. I find that my voice is meeker than I had expected.

"The Peacekeeper who catches you would be paid the same as one Victor. However, if he gets a confirmed kill, then it's three Victors worth of money." We all hold back our surprise at what he has told us. It's strange to think that Snow would willingly give out that much money. "But you need to get going. The train should get you to 8 in an hour or two so I'll contact you upon arrival. I'll be going through Boggs primarily, since Coin told me he was the squad leader." He stops speaking and walks away, leaving us with the crew. We board the train, which had been waiting during the entire time he was speaking to us.

I slip away from the group and find a place to sit alone. The cameraman begins to follow after me, but I glare at him long enough that he realizes to leave me alone. Once he's gone, I descend into my thoughts, making sure to keep my feelings bottled up inside and far away from my face; I was soon going to be filmed.

My thoughts first drift to Peeta. I wonder how he's doing and whether the once Peacekeepers sent to collect him have treated him well. I know that it's silly to dwell on these thoughts, but they keep coming back. I also wonder what happened to him while he was in the Capitol bunker, locked away from the world.

* * *

Peeta opened his eyes to see he was in a vehicle of some sort. It was moving slowly and the ride was bumpy. _Definitely not the transport back to 13_. He glanced beyond the back section he was in to see a group of men in white. Peacekeepers. His body tensed, not sure what to do.

"How long until the poor chap wakes?" one of them asked. He sounded like a Capitol citizen.

"An hour or so, I guess. Our agent who got him wasn't clear on the time, since he did poison himself right before contacting us with the wake up time. I'm sure it's soon." Peeta glanced around the chamber he was in, searching for any sort of weapon he could use for defense. There was nothing, not even a spare gun.

"How about we just wait for him to wake up. He's so big that'll we'll know when he wakes." He wanted to laugh, but then he'd give away his only defense. His first goal was to escape the vehicle. From there, he'd figure out how to get back to the rebel part of District 8 without dying or getting caught. His body was sore, but he had no clue why. _Probably something to deal with my second kidnapping_, he decided.

"Why don't we just let him be until we reach Forward Command? They'll love to know that we actually got someone out of their bunker and five miles from District 8." That answered one of his questions about where he was. He could reach 8 in a half hour if he escaped soon and ran into zero distractions or dangers. However, that seemed unlikely.

"Sounds good to me," a new voice stated. So far he had heard three people speak; that was an amount he could handle, but he'd need the element of surprise to take out the first two. His strength had been decreasing ever since the Games. The compartment fell into silence, which worked against Peeta. Katniss had told him every time she took him to try hunting he was too loud. After almost seven years he had yet to fix that little fact; this would have to be that time.

He gritted his teeth, picking up one of his legs. It felt as if they had rocks dropped on them, but he continued through. As he placed down the first foot, he released a silent sigh; they hadn't noticed movement. Yet. A knife was sticking backwards, the hilt closer to him. Peeta drew it out, careful to prevent the blade sliding against the sheath. With it out, he spun it in his hand so that he was holding it as if he was back home, ready to cut a slice of bread.

He stabbed into the owner's skull, piercing through right at the brain stem. He was dead before a scream could be released. The other two didn't realize what had happened until Peeta was bringing the blade to slice through the second man's throat. It cut through just like warm bread and blood splattered across the vehicle. The driver yelled at him, but the words were lost on Mellark; the bloodlust Careers always showed during the Games had taken him over. However, glory and fame wasn't driving him; a need to survive and the thought of never seeing Katniss again pushed him forward.

A voice screamed inside of him, begging to stop. The blade descended upon flesh once more and the third Peacekeeper was dead. His body pressed down on the acceleration pedal and the vehicle sped up, racing from 8 even faster. Peeta woke from his murderous rage, seeing that he was going to die soon. He grabbed the wheel and pulled it, getting the vehicle to swerve. It flipped over, throwing him against the ceiling. It crashed on its roof, dragging to a stop.

Peeta breathed hard for a couple of moments before pushing himself up. He forced a door open and climbed out; sunset had arrived and the shade of orange he loved so much outlined the towers of District 8. He wasn't going to make it back before night fell, but that would make crossing the battlefield easier.

_And those tanks were aimed at the sky. Why would they be worried about somebody trying to sneak into 8?_ Peeta began jogging, making sure to put a lot of distance between the vehicle and himself.

_I'll see you in the morning, sweetheart. I'll be there when you arrive Katniss_.

* * *

It was almost night when we reached 8. I had moved away from any compartment with windows, since the color seeping in reminded me too much of Peeta; I knew it was his favorite color since it popped up in so many of his paintings back in the Victor's Village. If that exists any more.

"What do you mean he's disappeared?" Gale shouts from a different car. I strolled into it, wondering what was going on. The two Peacekeepers from my first visit to 11 and the one from the train coming home after the Games were standing there, their heads aimed down.

"What's going on," I ask. They glance at me before looking away. _Please don't be about Peeta_.

"Your husband was kidnapped," Gale tells me. "These trained soldiers let Peeta get stolen away in the middle of the day of all times. They say that we should hope they kill him, for the Capitol can do much more than just rip families apart."

My feet moved faster than my brain and I was already racing out. This seemed to be how I dealt with pain, especially related to Peeta. I ran away. Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire, the Mockingjay, has to run away from bad news.

A/N: yeah, this is sorta bad. The next chapter should fix up all of those issues you're going to bug me about in the reviews. Hint hint.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: thanks to Anime Princess, abbey, and Synchro lover for the reviews. And don't worry about Peeta. He'll be fine.

Chapter 6

Peeta was only a mile out when he spotted the tank batteries. He crouched down, staying away from the searchlights they had out. He had been thinking back on the events of the vehicle; what he had done frightened him and the worst part was that he was sure he would've done it again_. I did it so I could get away from imprisonment again. I did if for Katniss, since she was brought out here, pulled away from the safety and security of 13 to get me back_. He sighed, trying not to displace the soil next to his hiding spot. _Yet I turned into a monster, just like how some tributes did in the arena. I did exactly what I claimed I never would do; let the Capitol change who I was_. Two voices continued to argue in his head; the first one supported his decision to kill those three men while the other one said that he could've escaped anyways and that he didn't need to do what he did.

However, the firing cannons far out seemed to convince him that he was wrong. He moved from his spot once a searchlight moved past, racing to a near bolder. Peeta ducked behind it, continuing to watch the Capitol forces. He wished he had some way to communicate that he was on the far side of the enemy, yet in a position to be rescued. It wasn't the best scenario, but it would make his return to Katniss easier. He paused at the thought of her name: at the thought of who she was and how beautiful she was. Peeta could already imagine her punching him before hugging him; the punch would surely be for what he had done to her, due to Capitol interference.

And that made him hate them even more. The tanks continued to fire, however, they were pointed away from him and towards his destination. _The rebels are making an attack to get me. Or to force them away and finally claim District 8 as a tactical position of District 13_. Peeta sped away from the rock, racing for the enemy line. He could interrupt their firing and he had figured out that he was more valuable alive than dead to Snow. There were a couple of tents close to him, each occupied by off duty Peacekeepers. He dashed up to the closest one, hoping to take them off guard. They were so busy gambling that they screamed when he took down the first man.

Peeta jumped up from the first man, pulling up his gun. He aimed it at the closest man, panting. "You are going to take me to the rebel line and surrender yourself. I'll bargain for a lighter punishment for you and your friends." The man thought about it for a second, glancing at all of his companions.

"I'll accept your conditions on their behalf. What you're asking for is suicide and since we'll die anyways, what does it matter?" They all nodded. Peeta found it curious that they all knew they were going to die, but he didn't ask why they believed so; he wouldn't want anyone from outside of Panem asking that during the time before the Games on that train.

"Let's get moving at least," Peeta said. He pointed his gun out towards the area being bombed. "Start walking. Freedom waits." The men all laugh, but they followed his order.

* * *

I held a bottle in my loose grasp. It turned out that the train we had taken was the one that had taken District 12 tributes to their death for 75 years. A couple hours of search and avoiding everyone else had turned out successful when I found one of Haymitch's stashes of alcohol. The liquid burnt the back of my mouth at first and it tasted horrible, but I kept drinking until I reached a point in which everything turned blurry. Once there, I didn't stop. The drink continued to go down my throat until there was none left.

Throw the bottle, I tell myself. _What else can it do for you? It can't bring him back_. It falls from my hands and I push up from the chair I had collapsed in. My legs were still shaky and the world twisted just enough I couldn't walk straight. I don't know how he's able to live this way. I would've just ended it all if I was him. The door opens and a bright light infiltrates the room, a silhouette blocking part of it out.

"Shut it off," I say. A soft, male laugh answers my reply. I can't tell who it is and when I take a step forward, I almost fall to the ground. If I remember this experience, then I'll never drink again.

"I says shuts it off," I tell him once more.

"And why should I do that?" I recognize the voice, yet I can't place face or name to it.

"It burns," I reply. He laughs again, but it's bolder. Deeper. And then I recognize him as being Finnick. I give him a dirty glare and he continues to laugh. I begin towards him, but I stumble over my feet once more. This time I fall over and he's able to catch me before I face plant myself onto the carpet.

"How about you calm down and let the alcohol get out of your body. We don't need another Haymitch to have to watch." His comment hits me and now I swear to never touch a bottle again. And I'm going to destroy all of his stashes first. He'll be angry with me once he realizes that I was the one who went through and cleared out all of his cabinets.

_How am I having such thoughts when I'm drunk? _I open my eyes to see that I'm lying on top of the bed Peeta and I shared on the trip home from the Capitol. The first time. I push myself up, thinking about the bizarre dream I just had. Not only was I drunk, but also it was Finnick who came to check up on me. It would make more sense for either Gale or Peeta, since the first was my closest friend and the second one would've made me happier. Until I woke up.

"Come on Catnip," Gale says. He's on the other side of the door, which I had shut at some point. "A spy plane has found that Peeta is on his way back here. A quick rumor also leaked that he has some new friends." I was halfway to the door before he finished and throwing it open when he was done.

"How long until we head out?" I ask.

"We're waiting on you, Katniss." His change reveals the seriousness of the situation. The other members of the squad are watching us.

"I'll be out soon," I tell him before shutting the door and turning away. Emotions begin boiling inside of me, but I force them even deeper down. Now is not the time to let them out. I slide into the suit Cinna made for me and I throw my hair into a quick braid, hoping that this helps with my appearance to the rest of the Districts. I don't want to be beautified since war isn't that way. And that's what the Capitol does.

I make sure to throw on the quiver and bow Beetee made for me before heading out. I take in the sight of those that I know. Johanna has a couple of axes at her waist, strapped on. Francine is holding a rather scary looking crossbow; the knives sticking out are the worst for me. She also has a series of small containers that are linked on a belt that goes diagonally across her body. Finnick and Gale were both in common soldier uniforms, but they both have different guns than what I've seen before. However, they both had specialized equipment; a trident and a bow similar to mine.

Boggs and the Leeg twins walked up from somewhere else. "The mission is pretty simple," he told us. "All we need to do is slip past the bombardment zone, get through no-man's land and hopefully Peeta and his prisoners will be there by then. And that's when we race back here as fast as possible, since we aren't getting any pick up." We all begin yelling, but back down when he holds up his hands. "I'm not happy with it either, but that's Coin's orders. The General also agrees with her, since they'd be gunning for anything that lands and then picks back up."

There are a number of comments I want to make about her, but I keep my mouth closed. Everyone else puts their devices back into their ears. I'm about to do the same, but then I realize that it's still in my ear; that was probably not the smartest move on my part.

"Everyone ready?" Boggs asks. We all nod. "Good. We're about to dive straight up the middle of their defenses." He leads us out of the train and I glance up to see that the sun is starting to come back up now. It's not the same orange that I know Peeta loves, but it's close enough that it reminds me of him.

* * *

Peeta watched the pack of men he had forced into service converse with a tank gunner. He hoped that this wasn't a mistake letting them come up with how they were going to clear the line of artillery, but he knew it had to be something good. And believable. He remained hiding, watching them. Eventually the man gave up and the closest one walked over.

"Here's the deal we made," he tells Peeta. "We'll be able to take you across the field since they believe that this is part of a ruse we forced you into so that we could capture your wife. One of the others and myself are actually undercover 13 agents who got caught up in the war. However, most of them are serious about trying to catch Katniss and that makes this more dangerous that we had thought."

"And how do you know that this'll work?" he asked.

"We don't. It's obvious that some group is going to come across their line, thus the tanks are going to stop firing. This is a rather risky move, but if everything turns out well, 13 will have some prisoners along with a full list of where sympathizers that Snow hasn't discovered yet are. We also have all of the plans for the tank line, thus it'll be easy to take them out once this mission is complete."

"So what did you tell the tank men? I doubt it was the truth since that makes you look bad."

"An edited version. We just added in a part where we were able to overtake you on the way here." Peeta shrugged his shoulders, seeing the move as being reasonable.

"How am I to know that you and your pal are going to help me?" he asked. The Peacekeeper looked away, thinking.

"I'm not sure," he said. He looked back to Peeta. "However, we need to get going now. The others may start to get suspicious and we don't want that. We still have to cross half a mile of battlefield, give or take." He then holds out his hand to Mellark. He takes it, but then is thrown forward. The Peacekeeper stares down at him. "I have appearances to keep up, thus I won't be your friend. Get moving, boy."

Peeta pushes himself to his feet and says nothing when he feels the barrel of the gun connect with his back. He marches towards the others who are laughing. However, only one of them is faking it. _That must be my second ally_. They continue until they reach the pack where handcuffs are pulled out and placed on him.

"We don't want a repeat of what happened in that truck," one of the loyal Peacekeepers says. "Never would've thought you could become so dangerous."

_I didn't think so either, he joked to himself_. They began trekking out from the tank line, heading towards the rebel line. _Where Katniss is._

A/N: well, the reunion should be in the next chapter. I think.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: thanks to ilovecsimiaminyandlv, abbey, and Synchro lover for the reviews. You guys are awesome.

Chapter 7

The ground rumbles as I follow the rest of the squad out across the wasteland between the rebels and the Capitol. The enemy tanks have just begun firing at us, obviously firing at random in hopes of taking some of us out. Dirt explodes into the air, smoke rising up from the craters. Boggs has us speed up and break formation; he wants to bring as many of us alive as possible. Gale suggested waiting until night before approaching, but Coin's orders can't be ignored and now we're off about to sacrifice ourselves. And then the camera crew is racing behind us, making sure to keep us in frame yet not so close they get hit in the fire.

"So what do you think about being on the frontlines?" Gale asked, zipping past her. He was jumping from crater to crater, going off of some crazy pattern. He gave me a couple of minutes before coming back.

"I can't wait to get back to 13," I tell him. "Or at least for these stupid tanks to stop shooting at us. Damn Coin. She probably wants footage of me dying in battle to inspire people and then the words of Peeta to bring them in." He's gone before I can say more. I glare at him, but I continue running like mad across the crumpled field. The booming cannons far across stop and the explosions end. We all stop; confused by the games the Capitol is playing with us.

"There are seven bogeys heading your way. One appears to be the package," the little COM said. The voice was filled with static, but remained understandable. "Approach with care; they appear armed." Boggs moved to the front of our group and swung his hand. The Leeg twins responded first, marching forward. The rest of us follow suit, not used to the military messages they were using. Gale and I stayed further back, both of us armed with bows. Francine was furthest back with her crossbow, waiting.

"Can't wait to get back to 13," Gale said. I'm sure that's the first time I've ever heard him say he wasn't to be somewhere other than the woods outside 12. He notices my confused glance and shrugs. "It beats being out here in this battlefield. Chances of dying are much lower there, even with the threat of Capitol hovercrafts." I smile at his bizarre joke and then think of Peeta. The thought of him draws by gaze to the horizon and I spot the seven people heading towards us. I notice one of them is looking at the ground and I guess it's the person we've come for; _he is still a prisoner_, I remind myself.

"Everyone halt here," Boggs stated. We all stopped and watched as they walked up to us. Five of the Peacekeepers remained with Peeta while the eldest one walked up to us. He couldn't be any older than 30. The man was smirking, his level of confidence high.

"So look what we have hear boys. It's retirement for all of us." All of the Peacekeepers laughed, but I noticed that two of them were forcing it more. They're also the closest to Peeta. He glances at me and now I wish I could read people like him. I move my bow around to emulate drawing an arrow back and he shakes his head. He must've noticed I was staring at the two who weren't laughing as hard.

"Wouldn't that be pleasant if people in Panem could actually retire," Boggs says. They glare at him; annoyed he's actually attacking back. "But it's because of heartless bastards like you they can't." The two suspicious Peacekeepers raise their guns, having taken a step back. Four quick shots echo out and the others fall over, dead. Peeta dashes to me while the two left move towards Boggs.

His arms wrap around me and my face finds its way to his, our lips connecting. I smile against his and he tightens his grip on me. I'm sure the camera is trained on us, but I don't care right now. We don't release until Gale speaks up.

"How about you two save that for when we aren't within the range of a bunch of tanks. They're probably guessing now by the inaction that something is going wrong." He's confirmed when a voice comes from a Peacekeeper corpse. Everyone pauses, not sure what to do. The voice comes once more before a boom echoes from it. And then we hear the sound of the tanks firing once more.

We all start running for the rebel base. Peeta is just behind me as we weave through the rupturing craters. I glance up to see a couple of the rebel planes race past us, screaming for the tanks. A larger explosion cuts through the continuous blast of the tanks and the rumbling from the Capitol weapons stops, along with the exploding ground. Once we all come to the same realization, our hustled pace away from the Capitol force slows before stopping.

"We're alive!" Finnick yells out, throwing his head back and his arms into the sky. We all laugh at him as a couple helicopters come into range, lowering near us. They land a handful of yards away and we all jog over, wanting to get out of District 8 and return back to 13.

"I'm trying to think how long it has been since you last smiled, Catnip," Gale says. Peeta's arm wraps around me and my face lights up before flushing red. Everyone laughs at me, but I refrain from glaring; the camera is still on for some reason. I watch as we lift off from the ground and fly over the rest of 8; the factories are torn apart somewhat, but they're repairable.

Unlike District 12, which is completely gone. Snow will pay in blood for what he did to my home.

* * *

Coin stood before a massive screen, surrounded by a number of technicians. Plutarch walked up from behind her, Beetee and Haymitch following behind. They were all caring boxes filled with documentation for her to go over. District 8 was as good as won and 4 would soon fall alongsides it, the strategists told her.

"Star Squad has recovered the Package and are on their way home," one of the technicians called up. Everyone began clapping, happy that the mission had been a success. Coin just stood there, watching the reaction of the people who worked beneath her. They would ensue the success of the Rebellion, but she would take the credit and fill the hole of power left behind when Snow was dead. That man disturbed her to no end. He called her when she had first come to power in 13 many years ago and then the line was silent until just after the victory of two kids in the Hunger Games.

They had been the key to revolts across many districts and Coin used that to regain the strength 13 had during the Dark Days, before the set-up destruction of the surface in order to preserve the military testing units there. Some weren't proud of the decision when the Games were soon set up, but there was little they could do; the rest of Panem believed them dead.

"So why did you call us here now, Coin?" Haymitch asked. He was a victim of the Capitol and of District 13, having been forced to win the Hunger Games. He had even done it against twice the usual number of competitors.

"Because the war has shifted towards us and we need to keep the pressure up. 12 is gone and we've claimed 4 and 7 through 11. 5 and 6 should fall into our hands within the week and 3 will be ours by months end. Once done with that, we'll take out 1 before focusing on 2. If we defeat them there, then victory is almost certain when we arrive at the Capitol." This is a moment she had been looking forward to since she made contact with the drunk, ten or so years ago.

"You seem confident about that," Beetee stated. "Plutarch here says we'll need another season before we can go after 1, let alone deal with the traitorous 2. They've always set themselves apart from the other districts, both in relation to the Capitol and treatment of the Hunger Games."

Coin glared at the Capitol traitor. He had been responsible for the deaths of many children, yet here he was amongst the ones who had been changed by his horrid practice. "That doesn't matter," she said. "By winning 8 and reclaiming the Capitol's best weapon against us, we've set ourselves up with a simple task: don't lose the war we just won." The three exchanged glances before walking away, not looking back at their leader.

One of the screen subsections showed the view from the camera with the Star Squad. It was aimed at Katniss and Peeta and a dozen different emotions flooded Coin. Everything between joy and contempt passed through her mind in a flash, but she put them away. _Maybe the reason I hate her so much is because she's so much like me. Minus the ambition, of course. If she had that, I doubt there would be little confidence in my chances of surviving the war_.

Coin continued to watch the monitors, watching the progress of the war. There were fourteen sections on the map of Panem; one was black, representing District 12. It had paid its full price to the rebellion, supplying it with a figurehead and with a cause. Seven glowed blue, the darkest one being District 13. The final six were red, with its darkest part being the Capitol and the territory it withheld from the District Creation Process. Two of them were separated by blue and the President was sure that they'd be hers within the week.

And eventually it would all be blue and she would be in Snow's Mansion, burning every single rose.

* * *

Prim was the first person I saw when we returned to 13. She raced to us, our mother standing back. Peeta picked her up, and hugged her. "Don't do that to us again," she tells him. "Katniss couldn't do anything with you gone. We were afraid she was going to end up like Mother after Dad died." When I heard those words leave her lips, she stopped and glanced over to me. I was already walking away, fighting back tears.

Peeta called for me, but I continued walking away. I noticed two other people form in with my husband as I stormed away. It took me a second before I realized it was Gale and Finnick. I was on the verge of turning around to tell them to leave me be for now, but then she stepped out of a doorway.

"Good job, Mockingjay," Coin said. I stood still, letting the other three walk up from behind. "With your help, we now control half of Panem, give or take a couple hundred square miles. You'll be given a day off before the Everlark Propos begin." Before she can walk away I ask what those are.

"Why, they're just going to be videos of your husband and you that'll be shown out to all of Panem. The fact of your marriage was hidden by the Capitol and I was just recently alerted of it during the meeting that formed the propo." Coin turned and walked away from us. I turn to Peeta.

"When will they leave us alone?" I ask him.

"When either the Capitol is gone or we're dead." My legs scream to run, but I just can't now. A tear threatens to escape, but I hold it back. Finnick and Gale remain with us until dinner is announced. My stomach rumbles alongside the announcement and Peeta offers me an arm. I take it and we follow the others, heading to the dining room.

I find it funny that I can be so happy with so much tragedy and horror taking place around me.

A/N: almost done with Part 1. So I'm considering doing a fic in which Mr. Everdeen survived once I'm done with this. What do you think?"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: thanks to ilovecsimiaminyandlv and abbey for their reviews. I'm also going to have a new poll up to decide what my next HG fic will be.

Chapter 8

I wake to find arms around me. I'm on the verge of screaming out and beating whomever is in the bed with me when I remember that I have Peeta back. I turn over and I see that he's smiling, yet still asleep. My body aches for me to get out of bed and get something done today, but I just want to stay in bed. I consider heading out to hunt and I begin to pull myself up when I realize that I can't hunt here in District 13; I'm too important to be allowed outside where the Capitol could easily kill me.

"Do we really need to get up so early?" Peeta asks. I look at him, not sure how to explain myself.

"It's only six, Peeta," I tell him. "Didn't you use to get up at four?"

"I worked in the bakery then," he replies. I just shake my head and walk away. He calls after me, but I ignore him as I enter the bathroom. The showers here aren't as complicated as the ones in the Capitol and I thankful to whoever designed these ones; it has a single knob that can be adjusted to control both temperature and pressure. I turn it on and slip under the strong blast of hot water I've come to enjoy. He knocks the door, but I try to push it out, hoping he'll just wait until I'm done. It continues, getting relentless until I finally snap.

"Come in if you have to!" I say, releasing just a fraction of my anger. The door swings open and a figure taller and skinnier than Peeta walks in. I turn away, but the familiar chuckle of Haymitch comes through.

"Told you she'd break if you banged enough," our drunkard mentor tells Peeta. I scowl in his direction; annoyed he'd let Haymitch come in here. "But enough about him, sweetheart. I need to inform you that you have half an hour before propo filming. Coin wants you fed by then, so that's why I'm here." I glare at him through the curtain, my back still towards him.

"I'll be ready once you leave," I say, pushing my anger down. He just nods, raising a bottle. I can't believe Peeta let him in while he was drunk, of all things. I turn off the shower and climb out, rubbing a towel across my body. Once dry, I open the door to check for occupants; nobody is there, so I slip in and throw some clothes on, making sure to remember underwear. Stories of Johanna's mishaps have circulated around enough.

Pulling on a pair of brown pants and a green shirt, I emerge into the hallway. I'm several feet from our room when I realize that I'm barefoot and the large mess of wet hair that belongs to me is slapping against my shirt, darkening part of it. As much as I'd like to care and turn around, I don't. My belly rumbles and my pace quickens.

Two pairs of blue eyes find me when I enter the dining room; they belong to Peeta and Prim. They wave me over and I walk to them, glancing at the building line. I stop right next to them, eyeing the untouched platter of food.

"That's for you," Prim says, smiling. I fight back, but eventually it becomes too much and I smile back. "You should sit down," she tacks on. I notice everyone is watching me and I bolt straight into the seat before the food. I snatch up a fork and begin shoveling eggs into my mouth, taking only enough time to make sure I wouldn't choke. My breakfast is almost gone when the prep team arrives, standing out amongst the crowd. They've retained their bizarre looks, but they had dulled down a bit so they didn't appear like neon signs. The grey jumpsuit wearing locals of 13 stare at them as if they're a freak show.

Which is true, I realize. Prim gives them a confused glance, having seen them only once before the Victory Tour. I watch them approach, gossiping within their small group of three. They stop right next to me, smiling.

"How is our Mockingjay?" Octavia asks. I force a smile before answering.

"I'm fine. Just trying to finish up my meal here." They finally see the food before me.

"You can finish it on the way to the prep room," she tells me. The other two are being quieter than I'm used to. Even with my rising suspicions, I stand up, carrying my platter. They motion for Peeta to come along and we head off. We take a new path through the maze of District 13, heading to a region I hadn't visited during the past two days since the rescue. Peeta had been sent to the medical area for a check up and hadn't been released until late afternoon yesterday. Since then we had been together.

When we reach the prep rooms, they send Peeta off with his old prep team, who also happens to be here. I spot Portia among them welcoming him in while my team leads me to Cinna. The suit I wore for the rescue is on a stand, clean and void of holes.

"Why am I wearing that?" I ask him. An eyebrow rises before he turns and sees the Mockingjay suit.

"You won't be, Katniss," he says. "I just have that here so that you don't forget what you have become." I scowl at him and he continues. "You have become a symbol of hope for the people of Panem; a symbol that the Capitol isn't the dictator of their lives. You became their symbol of living outside of their control." I turn away, not sure what to think of what Cinna has told me. I never thought of it that way before. Maybe once, before I got reaped, but that was a different life, one where the entirety of Panem wasn't watching me and my biggest worries were being caught hunting.

"Then what will I be wearing, if I'm so important?" I ask. He smiles, looking away for a moment. He then catches my glance.

"How about I show you?" The prep team rushes in from the edges of the room and I'm swallowed up into their maelstrom of gossip and makeup. They were quick with their work; Cinna must've told them exactly what he wanted and it had to be simple.

At least, simple by Capitol terms.

They pulled away from me and I stared at myself in the mirror. They hadn't disguised me under the makeup, but instead I appeared like an ideal version of myself. And while I gazed at myself in awe, Cinna pulled up a dress; it was the same green color of my woods from 12 and my smile grew. The instant I realized I was happy about how beautiful I was, I closed my mouth and looked down, blushing.

_How did I end up like this? I did I go from the girl who provided for her family, who didn't have the time to worry about looks to one that was enticed by the beauty others could pull out of her?_ I shake my head, trying to get the thoughts to leave. They do, but return once Cinna has me in the dress. It's a smooth white one that has no straps and comes down to just above my knee. _I wonder what angle they're planning for the propo_.

"You look amazing," Peeta says. I look over to see him standing near by. He's wearing a pair of ironed jeans and a simple button up shirt; one of them has been undone and I guess it's to match the non-formal look I have.

"Not as amazing as you," I fire back. My cheeks heat up for a second before I spin away, suppressing the blazing emotions inside. Once contained, I look back at him. He's smiling, holding back a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"It's nothing," he tells me. I raise an eyebrow and he finally stops. "You wouldn't get it," he then says. I glare at Peeta, annoyed with the games he's playing with me right now. His laughter builds up to the point that it tears down my glare and a smirk appears on my face.

"Time to get you two onto the set!" a voice calls out. It feels familiar, but I can't place it until the god-awful director I met in 11 walks around the corner. "How are my favorite two lovers doing today?" His teeth are too white and his hair isn't a natural color.

"Fine," Peeta mumbles. He looks to me and winks. I have a feeling he's about to mess with our director. Plutarch may just want to kill him later; since he'll not appreciate the terrible material we'll be putting out.

"What did you say, boy?" he asks. My gaze meets Peeta's; we both know that calling someone that can be considered rude at a peer level, but we know that the other man wouldn't, hailing from the Capitol. He may even believe it's worst than that.

"I said I'm fine." He turns to face the director. "And I'm not your boy. Back in District 12, that term was considered offensive." The man blanches, scared that he's done something terrible. We wait a couple seconds before bursting out in laughter. He stares at us like we just told him that the rebellion was just a gimmick to distract the Capitol from believing that the Hunger Games could possibly work in retaining the loyalty of the Districts.

"Sorry we had to do that, but it's been a while since we've had a good laugh," I tell him. He just nods, mumbling to himself. I can't hear what he's saying, but I read off his lips something about uncivilized victors.

"I guess I can understand," he says. "However, we need to get moving now. The plan for this propo is just to have you two talking before sharing a special moment. It's meant to show that there is hope in the midst of war, especially this one that is pitting families against each other."

"So what do you want us to do?" I ask. The director gives me a confused glance, almost as if he had never expected that question.

"How about you two just wing it. It appears to be more natural that way." He then turned away, talking over his shoulder. "And Haymitch's idea was really bad." Neither of us question his comment, even though I bet he was assuming we wouldn't be able to hear it. He then tells us that we're going to head to a sectioned off section of the massive garden within 13. As much as he wanted to take us outside, it was too dangerous, according to Coin.

We traverse through the winding corridors of District 13 before reaching an elevator. It travels down several floors before we reach the garden floor. When the doors open, both Peeta and myself gawk at what is before us. Far off is a forest just like that one back home, with majestic trees that tower over everything. Patches of wildflowers sit before us, beckoning us to come inside. I'm the first to step inside; looking at everything slow enough I can collect everything, yet fast enough that I don't slow us down to much.

"Beautiful, isn't?" the director asks. I now realize it's just Peeta, him, and myself. And the camera crew that is probably already here, waiting for us.

"Yes it is," Peeta responds. "I could see myself wasting so many days here, painting everything." The Capitol man raises and eyebrow, some idea coming to mind, but he says nothing.

"So where is the film crew?" I ask. He laughs before pointing towards the woods that I had spotted first. It takes an hour or two to get there, the artificial sun now moving like that one that shines over the Capitol. When we get there, the same crew from 8 is waiting around, drinking coffee.

"Time to work boys!" the director calls out upon our arrival. As they set up, he sends us into the small clearing nearby. "So this is what I want. You two just need to be talking before one of you brings up something important to the other. Then, the other one needs to use that to try help boost moral and support for the rebellion. I know it's the not the best thing, but that is what Coin wants."

Peeta turns to me as the director walks away. "Will you sing for me?" I stare at him, processing the request.

"Sure, but the song that I just thought of was the one that my father sung the day before he died. We could incorporate that, I guess."

"If you want to," Peeta says, trying to reassure me.

"Fine. I'm going to sing The Hanging Tree."

A/N: Part 2 begins next chapter! Also, I'm sorry for taking so long, you should review so it doesn't take so long next time, and do the poll on my profile.


	9. Part 2: The Final Assault, Chapter 9

A/N: thanks to ilovecsimiaminyandlv, TheMaraudersSnake, and abbey for the reviews.

Part 2: The Final Assault

Chapter 9

The crew watches as the director moves us into position. I've yet to ask what his name is due to my lack of caring. He's moving us around in the clearing we're using to film the propo and I'm beginning to get nervous. I'm not worried about the words; I just don't want to sing for all of Panem. Peeta for some reason doesn't spot my nervousness, for which I'm happy; I don't want to burden him at the moment with my foolish emotions. He eventually puts us onto a rock that reminds me even more of my woods.

"We're ready to start," the cameraman shouts. A man with a small board walks in front of the camera, standing before Peeta and myself. He says some words that I ignore before clicking his device and getting out of the way.

"Action," the director says and the cameras turn on.

"I wish I could paint like you," I say, not sure what I'm doing. I know we need to get to me singing, but I'm not sure why I started there.

Peeta picks up the pieces and continues. "I wish I could sing like you. You know that the birds become quiet when you sing?" I give him a playful punch, smiling.

"I know. You've told me so many times." He gives me an annoyed glare and I laugh.

"How about you sing for me?" Peeta asks. I nod, the words coming back to me. I had only sung it once, shortly after my father's death. Mother had heard me singing it and she got upset, telling me not to sing it. Months later I discovered that my father had sung her The Hanging Tree the night he proposed.

I don't reply to him. Instead, I begin the song, keeping my voice low at the beginning. The camera zooms in as I sing.

"Are you, are you?  
Coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man they say murdered three  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree

"Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out for his love to flee  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree

"Are you, are you?  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

"Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me,  
Strange things did happen here,  
No stranger would it be,  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."

When I finish, a Mockingjay, somewhere in the trees, repeats the final line back to us. The bird can't emulate the words, but the tune plays. We both smile as the director calls out cut. He walks up to us, disrupting part of the scenery. I'm already hoping that we won't have to do it again.

"That was spectacular," he tells me. "How about we do one more take where you talk about that song, since that one is already with Plutarch to be turned into tonight's propo. Best case is that'll be ready to air about half a day after the one of you singing."

"Aren't you worried people will know that we taped them right next to each other?" Peeta asks. I was wondering the same, thing, but I didn't feel like asking. He laughs at us, holding his belly.

"Of course not." He snapped his fingers and the sun above us moved. The lighting of the area changed to match that of late day. "This area was originally made for the few people here in 13 that Coin has authorized to go above ground and hunt when necessary. However, I guess that it's now going to be used more by you two than by them." Questions started to bounce about in my head, but the man with the board popped out of wherever he had been standing and lowered his board once more in front of us.

"Propo two!" he called out before the director answered back with "action" once more. I guess that's just how they start filming in set up situations.

"You know Katniss," Peeta starts, "why did you sing that song?" We both know that there are plenty of songs from District 12 that I could've sung, and I could tell he wanted to know.

"Because of how important it really is," I say. "When my parents were younger, my father was fighting against yours to woo my mother. He came up with a quick idea and he arrived outside her house that night. When she emerged to see who it was, that was the song he sung. The birds all stopped singing and he won her over." Peeta stared at me for a moment before speaking.

"Maybe it's good that he won her over," Peeta says. "If he wouldn't have won over your mother, than neither of us would be here."

"Or we'd be siblings," I throw out, laughing. He starts laughing too and the camera stops. The director has a raised eyebrow aimed at us.

"Well, that may not pull at the same heart strings as the last propo, that should lighten the mood of the war." He crossed his arms. "However, it isn't that impressive. How about you two take the rest of the day off and we'll try again later. The higher ups don't like the footage you just put out." I was about to ask how he knew, but then I spotted Coin with the crew.

"Fine," I state, trying to hold back my annoyance. I stand up from the spot we had been sitting and storm out of the fake woods, racing for the elevator down. I already know Peeta is following after me, his loud steps a dead give away. He stays right behind me until we reach the elevator. I smash my fist into one of the numbers before looking at him.

"When will we be free?" I ask. He looks at the ground, not sure how to answer my question.

"When they're both gone," he replies. He looks up to see my confused face. "When Snow is dead and Coin has no more use for us, we'll be free."

"But she may kill us before that." His face darkens from my reminder and I can already tell that was not what he wanted to hear.

"And how can you be so sure that's what she'll do? How can you assume that we won't see the end of the rebellion and the bright future that awaits Panem?" His optimisms is great, but I can't share it. Not right now.

"Because of Coin," I tell him. "I don't trust her Peeta. She reminds me too much of Snow and that is something I can't overlook. We may demonize Snow because of the Hunger Games, but is she any better?" He hides his shock from my question well, since I never would've guessed if I didn't know him so well.

"Are you sure about that?" Peeta asks me, lowering his voice. "If word of this conversation ever gets to her or that you believe these things, then they'll probably come true. Coin may be harsh and calculating, but she isn't like Snow." I want to yell at him for taking the other side, but I know he's being logical and not being hotheaded. Which was what I was doing right now.

"Maybe your right," I say. It comes out as if I'm admitting he is right about her. "But what if you don't have her all figured out and she turns on us. Then what do we do?"

"We do what we've always done; we survive." He smiles at me and a sliver of reassurance passes over. However, it lasts for just a moment and then I remember that I'm still in 13 at the mercy of a woman hell bent at winning a war for an entire continent. The elevator stops and the door opens; I hadn't paid attention to the floor I had picked. Peeta takes my arm and we step out. The door closes behind us and he continues to drag me down the hallway.

"We need to figure out how the war is going," he tells me. I just nod, not sure why he's concerned with that. It's not like we're going to be deployed to the frontlines again.

"Why?" I ask him. He just laughs, smiling as we continue slipping through the corridors.

"Because when it ends, we can finally get our true freedom. We'll be free of both the Capitol and the Rebellion," he tells me. I smile; happy to know that sort of future awaits us.

"So what do we need to know to speed up Snow's downfall?" I ask. I now notice that Peeta has been wearing off onto me; I've gotten better at using words masterfully enough to maneuver other people. Of course, even with my terrible abilities I could move Peeta.

"The Districts that remain under the Capitol's control is the most important piece we need. If we can take them, then it is guaranteed."

"So how do we get to this information?" I ask him. We turn a corner and spot Haymitch, leaning against a wall. There's a bottle in his hands and it falls out, smashing into a thousand pieces upon the ground. We both watch for a moment as he swears a series of incoherent curses at the bottle.

"Haymitch," Peeta says. The drunk looks over at him, sneering.

"What do you need, Mockingjays?" he asks us. I stare at him unfazed while Peeta glances to me. He's obviously confused by the statement, but I reveal nothing.

"We need a list of what Districts belong to 13 and which belong to the Capitol," I tell him. He glares at me for a moment before laughing, throwing his head back in his drunken stupor.

"Has Coin finally got you two to join the rebellion in full force? Has she promised you your absolute freedom once Snow is dead and the Hunger Games have been ended?" We shake our heads, but he still laughs. "You two are fools. If the Capitol doesn't fall after the first assault upon it, then she'll sacrifice you two to make sure that she can be unopposed at the end." He stops laughing. "She fears the influence you have over the population of Panem and that you will remove her once we win."

"She's insane to think that!" I shout. A couple of people have stopped to look at us, but my glare sends them running. "We only want to be left alone, Haymitch." My voice sounds desperate. He laughs at me, a smile on his face.

"The thing is, sweetheart," he begins, "that you're going to have to deal with this fact. You'll have to prove to her that you have no plans on overthrowing her." I glare at him, but he ignores me. Haymitch then turns to Peeta. "You make sure that she doesn't do anything that can worsen the situation. Your lives are in her hands and you don't need her believing she needs to worry about you two."

I want to jump at Haymitch and attack him, but the strong arms of my husband wrap themselves around me. I suppress my glare for him and reply back to our drunk mentor.

"How about you tell her that we have no plans on overthrowing her. All we want is to be left alone and live in peace." He finally stops laughing and just smiles.

"I bet you do, sweetheart. I bet you do." He then got up as if he wasn't drunk at all and walked away. He didn't even stumble, which surprised me the most.

"Well that was interesting," Peeta says. "Now all we have to do is stay on her good side."

"Good luck with that."

A/N: well, there's another chapter done. Make sure to voice your opinion on my poll; it's rather important, if you don't know.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So much has gotten in the way. Too much, actually, but enough about that. Thanks to , Mine Turtle lover, FireisCatching123, calin na gaeilge, and GrahamsMomAngel for the reviews.

Chapter 10

Peeta and I meet up with Finnick and Annie for dinner at their request. I had been hoping to eat alone with Peeta for once. Talking with them, we discovered that they were planning on getting married soon. I was surprised, but it seemed that Peeta had been expecting the announcement. I pulled away from the conversation, listening as they described to Peeta how they wanted him to do that cake. Colors, shapes, even designs for the frosting, they left nothing out. I didn't understand why they were so concerned with such little details, with the war getting more heated and many in some Districts being purged by Peacekeepers. _Shouldn't they be focused on the war?_

"So what do you think, Katniss?" Finnick asked. I looked up at him.

"About what?" We all knew I hadn't been paying attention. I had drifted off, thinking about something else. For some reason I just couldn't think about whatever it had been.

"We were discussing how long we think the war will continue on. Peeta here is sure that it'll be over by the end of winter." Finnick looked over his shoulder at a camera. "I've heard from Boggs that the Capitol only has control of a couple Districts, and only 2 isn't fighting back."

"You think I'm wrong, that we'll be victorious before winter." Finnick nodded.

"It's nice to know how much I'm trusted." They all looked over at Boggs, who happened to be at the end of their table. "Coin wants to talk with the Mockingjay tonight." He glanced at them. "Just her alone. I don't know why, but that's what she told me." He stood up and stopped, passing me. "1700, her office. I'll take you to her, but I won't stick around."

I groaned and stood up. "I'll try to get out of it," I told Peeta. "It's not like it should be hard, given that she hates me so much." He smiled at my joke. Boggs led me through the district until we reached Coin's personal office.

"We're early, so just wait. She'll come out for you right at 1700." He walked away and I looked around. There were no chairs outside of it, so I leaned against the wall. People passing by asked me how Peeta and I were doing. Nothing about Prim, nothing about District 12. There wasn't anything about the war either. Just Peeta.

I was about to explode on the most recent person to ask about Peeta when President Coin stepped out of her office. She turned to me, smiling, and the person left. "I would ask why Boggs would bring you here early, but I've heard that you have problems sticking to your schedule. Or is that just a rumor?"

I gritted my teeth, looking away. "I've gotten better since Peeta arrived." I'm sure her smile turned sinister, but I didn't want to look and be proven wrong. The weeks without him had been hard. Painful, even.

"Well, we have important business to attend to, Mockingjay." Coin turned to her office. "Come along." She walked in as I stood up and followed.

Coin's office was different from what I had expected. Instead of stuffed human heads attached to plaques, there were curtains in colors that I'm sure Peeta didn't know of. Her desk was cherry instead of the horrible metal I had expected. Only Snow could get away with using marble. _Or maybe he'll use Primrose_. I shake the disturbing thought out of my head as I sit across the desk. There's only one chair, which I had expected.

"So, Mockingjay. We need to start planning out the Siege of District 2. The few still under Capitol control will fall by the end of the week, due to either influx of forces from other Districts, or due to Peacekeepers being pulled out."

"Why only me?" I ask. "Why aren't you discussing this with what generals we, I mean you, have?" Coin finally sat down, laughing.

"They're preparing for when we attack the Capitol. They need more time to study the terrain and the last war so they can decide how to take the Capitol." Coin glanced at her crossed fingers. "They're willing to trust you, being the heart and soul of this revolution."

"Really?" I asked. I found it hard to believe that they were letting me decide how to deal with District 2. I knew it would be hard to take, given that Peacekeepers are trained there, and the majority of them are those who train for the Hunger Games and never make it in.

"Yes," Coin said. "Beetee has been working on some new bombs to be used when we reach the Nut, their military stronghold." I nodded, wondering if she had more. "Apparently he's been getting lots of help from that 'Hawthorn' friend of yours. What was his name…oh yes, Gale. Some of his projects show major potential for use."

"M'kay," I said, remembering dinner. "Did you know Finnick and Annie were preparing to get married?"

"I had heard rumors, but you've just confirmed them." Coin stood up and looked away at the fake forest that had been built for me. "I've already have people preparing for the ceremony." I opened my mouth to protest, but she raised her hand. I hold my tongue. "Doing this will be perfect for a propo, as inappropriate as it may seem. Showing the people of Panem that happiness is possible is the least we can do for those suffering for our actions. It will also give them something to look forward too, when the war is over."

"Continuing to worship Victors?" I asked, trying to joke.

Coin glared. "No, Mockingjay. That peace and freedom are waiting on the other side. We all know that the Capitol would never allow such a relationship."

I nod, knowing that Coin is right. From what I've learned, Snow whored Finnick, being an extremely attractive Victor. Haymitch told me a month after my Games that I would've had a fate similar to most victors if it weren't for Peeta. I hadn't understood him then, but it all clicked now.

"So tell me this, Mockingjay. Will you accept the offer to plan the attack on District 2, or will I have to force you?" I glare, doubting she could do anything against me. "Oh, you have much to learn, _Katniss_. This is my District you're living in."

"Fine. I'll do it." I glance away. "However, I barely saw District 2. You should know how the Victory Tours work."

"Yes I do," Coin said. She opened a drawer and pulled out a thick packet. "This is everything we have on District 2. Population numbers, army strength, blueprints to all buildings, including 'the Nut', and a topographical map of District 2 and twenty miles into the surrounding Districts. Their main forces are in a place called 'Albuquerque'."

"Do the maps include the Capitol?" I asked. It was common knowledge that District 2 earned much of its benefits due to positioning around the Capitol, along with Districts 1 and 3.

"No. Most of those portions were removed for the generals to use. You'll see some, but it's just wilderness and the homes of retired Gamemakers." Coin laughed. "I find it funny how they drive out their 'heroes', the ones who forge the Games they all look forward too each year with a bloodlust none of us understand."

"They aren't the heroes," I said, keeping quiet. "The Victors are their heroes. Kids from the Districts who outlive the others." I stand up and sweep the packet up under my arm. "I must get going," I tell Coin. She nods.

"We attack in a week, Mockingjay. Make sure to create contingency plans for when things go wrong." Coin smiled. "They always do." I nod, walking out of her office. I take a deep breath, finally relaxing. I hadn't expected her to be so nice.

"Hey Catnip." I look to my left to spot Gale walking my way. "What torture did Coin inflict upon you?" I open my mouth and he starts laughing. "It's too easy, guessing what your problems are." He stopped a step away. "Now if I could just get her to let me plan out the attack on District 2."

"Uh, well…" I begin, glancing away, "Coin gave me that responsibility."

"Catnip directing soldiers and planning out how we'll kill Peacekeepers. I shouldn't be that surprised that she'd give it to you. Maybe now she'll accept putting me on the General Council. The Capitol will be the most important offensive of the war."

"War? I thought this was just a revolution."

"War, revolution," Gale started, waving his hands around. "They're basically the same thing. One group wants something from another, so they kill each other over it."

I stare at Gale, shocked. He's changed so much, I realize. I was used to him being interested in fighting the Capitol by breaking their laws and not by killing their soldiers. I wonder if he's aware of how much he changed, but I doubt it. He's too much like me: aggressive, flighty at times, and resistant to introspection.

"That's, fascinating, Gale." He doesn't notice how worried I am. _Good_. "Maybe I'll come find you tomorrow and ask for help planning the…uh, siege. I'm sure you already have plans." He gives me a confirming smile.

"How about after lunch?" I'm surprised by the question. I had expected Gale to nod and go off on his way.

"Sure, I guess." I don't remember what my schedule is, but that isn't a major concern.

"See you then," Gale said, walking off. I sighed, watching him get further away. I already knew I'd have to ask Peeta about what was going on with Gale, given that the only idea I had was that he was talking with Haymitch, but that couldn't be happening; my drunken mentor was more concerned that I was going to basic training. That or he hounded me whenever I decided to hide.

"How was your meeting, sweetheart?" _Speak of the devil_. Haymitch is behind me and doesn't reek of alcohol. "I bet it was better than that little talk with that kid."

"Coin wants me to plan the attack on District 2."

"You mean siege. District 2 will take a month to fall, and that's just the main city. The entire district is filled with Peacekeepers and most of them aren't going to be in the Nut when we attack." I glared at Haymitch and he laughed.

"What would you do?"

"Force them into the wasteland. They'll die soon enough out there." He patted my shoulder. "Good luck planning the offensive. I'm sure you'll do better than the general." He began laughing and walked off, stumbling into a side corridor. Maybe he was drunk. I shake my head and head for Peeta's room. I'm sure that I could stay there whenever I want, but Prim would rather have me sleeping with mother and her.

Almost ten minutes pass before I reach my destination. He's shirtless when he opens the door. I slip in before he could begin asking questions. "I bet you want to know what Coin wanted from me."

"Yeah, of course," Peeta said. "But I was going to tell you first that Annie wants you to be her maid of honor."

I stop, glancing at him. "Her _what_ now?"

"Maid of honor. It's a really important part of wedding ceremonies in District 4. I'm sure that she'll explain it to you."

"She can do that while I plan the…siege of District 2. Coin's generals are too busy planning for when we attack the Capitol, so it's being placed on me to liberate the final district."

Peeta walked over to me. "You're scared, aren't you?" I nod.

"I don't want to plan it. I know Gale wants to, so I'll try to get Coin to let him do it instead." I tossed down the packet.

"What am I going to do?"

A/N: I personally think that the chapter goes downhill when Katniss runs into Gale, but I'll let you all decide. I also feel like this doesn't line up, continuity wise, with everything else beforehand. But hey, all I really want is for my stories to be shared with the fandom pages on Facebook. Also, it's still 2012 where I live.


End file.
